Und führe mich nicht in Versuchung
by Boromir
Summary: Warum hasst Denethor seinen jüngsten Sohn so sehr?


Disclaimer: Tolkien alles, ich nix!

**Und führe mich nicht in Versuchung**

Er wußte nicht mehr, wie lange es her war, daß er es zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte. Viele Jahre sicherlich. Jahre, in denen er seinen Sohn immer weiter von sich gestoßen hatte um nicht in Versuchung geführt zu werden.

Denethor, der Stadthalter Gondors, hatte seine Frau sehr geliebt und sein Glück schien vollkommen, als sie ihm, mit einigen Jahren Abstand, zwei Söhne schenkte.

Er liebte es, die beiden heranwachsen zu sehen, den lauten, selbstsicheren Boromir und den leisen, schüchternen Faramir. Er sah das Beste beider Eltern in diesen Jungen vereint.

Sein Glück, so vollkommen es sein mochte, war nicht von langer Dauer. Finduilas, seine Frau, wurde krank und siechte dahin.

Als sie starb, war Denethor wie von Sinnen vor Trauer. Nichts drang zu ihm durch und mehr als einmal war er versucht, selbst Hand an sich zu legen und seiner geliebten Frau nachzufolgen. Doch die Pflicht, seinem Land zu dienen, hielt ihn jedes Mal zurück.

Seine Söhne trauerten auch, doch dies nahm er in seinem Kummer kaum wahr.

Boromir verlieh seiner Trauer lautstark Ausdruck. Er heulte und tobte und war lange Zeit kaum zu bändigen. Seine Wutanfälle wurden legendär unter der mit seiner Aufsicht betrauten Dienerschaft. Doch in seiner Art schaffte er es, daß sein Vater ihn bemerkte und ihm die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Faramir jedoch wurde immer stiller und in sich gekehrter und sein Kindermädchen machte sich größte Sorgen, daß er eines Tages wie seine Mutter dahin schwinden würde.

Für lange Zeit schien es, als hätte Denethor seinen jüngsten Sohn vergessen.

Doch dann, nach endlosen Monaten der Trauer, kam der Tag, da sein Vater Faramir zum ersten Mal wieder bewußt wahr nahm.

An einem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmer stehend, blickte der Stadthalter hinunter in den Garten. Dort, auf einer Bank unter einem alten Baum, umgeben von blühenden Büschen, war der Lieblingsplatz seiner Frau gewesen.

Und nun saß dort Faramir, ein Buch vergessen auf dem Schoß und beobachtete, mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln einen kleinen Vogel.

Denethors Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Nie zuvor hatte er bemerkt, wie sehr sein jüngster Sohn seiner Mutter glich. Wo Boromir in Temperament und Aussehen ganz nach seinem Vater schlug, so kam Faramir ganz nach seiner Mutter.

Der Schmerz dieses Anblicks war zu viel für Denethor. Er wollte, konnte nicht dauernd an das erinnert werden, was ihm das Liebste war. Und so tat er in den kommenden Jahren alles, Faramir so wenig wie möglich zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

* * *

Die Jahre gingen ins Land und Faramir wuchs zu einem attraktiven jungen Mann heran, dessen schüchternes Lächeln in den Herzen der Mädchen von Minas Tirith wohnte.

An seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag bereitete Denethor ihm ein großes Geburtstagsfest. Boromir hatte dafür gesorgt, daß sein Vater diesen wichtigen Tag nicht vergas und ihn gebührend feierte.

Für Faramir war es wie ein Wunder. Den ganzen Tag über war sein Vater freundlich und aufmerksam. So sehr, daß Faramir sich am Abend, nachdem alle Gäste zu Bett gegangen waren, etwas traute, was er sich seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getraut hatte.

Als er seinem Vater gute Nacht sagte, trat er zu ihm, umarmte ihn und küßte ihn. Dann lief er schnell in sein Zimmer und schlief sanft und friedlich.

Faramir hatte nicht gemerkt, welchen Effekt seine Handlung auf seinen Vater hatte. Wie erstarrt stand der Stadthalter da und sah seinem Sohn nach. Wann war Faramir so erwachsen geworden, so attraktiv? Jetzt noch viel mehr als in seiner Kindheit ähnelte er Finduilas und Denethor spürte ein Sehnen in sich, das er längst tot geglaubt hatte.

Er wollte diesen jungen Mann, das Abbild der Frau, die er liebte, in die Arme nehmen und küssen. Wollte den jungen Körper streicheln, ihn unter sich spüren und zur Ekstase bringen. Er wollte hören, wie er in höchster Lust seinen Namen rief.

Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, von nackter Haut und lächelnden Augen. Einem Mund mit vom küssen rot geschwollenen Lippen, die sich um sein hartes Glied legten und zarten Händen, die seine Schenkel und Hoden streichelten.

Mit einem Schrei des Entsetzens sank Denethor zu Boden. Was dachte er da? Dies war sein Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Niemals durfte er diesem Drängen nachgeben.

Doch Denethor wußte auch, daß ihn der Verlust seiner Frau noch immer so schmerzte, daß er vielleicht irgendwann der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, ihr auf diese weise wieder nahe zu kommen.

Und so formte sich in seinem Kopf ein Plan. Es war nicht mehr genug, Faramir nur zu ignorieren. Von nun an mußte er den Jungen von sich fort stoßen, mußte dafür sorgen, daß er ihm freiwillig nicht mehr zu nahe kam. Er würde grausam sein müssen und den Jungen zutiefst verletzen.

Doch es war nur zu seinem Besten, sagte Denethor sich.

Er tat dies aus Liebe!

ENDE 


End file.
